lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Mooks/Main article
The Mooks are a race of clones of Timon created by Dr. Screwloose. Biography Backstory While at Paris, France, Screwloose found Timon and Pumbaa sitting at a French cafe, watching Timon being rude to their waiter. He pulled out a piece of Timon's DNA and created the Mooks. The reason for their creation is so that Screwloose would look more polite in comparison to them, after his rudeness angered his high-school crush Tiffany Taft. Unfortunately for Screwloose, the experiments did not go well due to him not taking enough genetic experiment from Timon in Paris. ''The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa'' "Mook Island" Because of Timon's rudeness, Timon and Pumbaa get thrown off a cruise ship. The two then come across a tropical island, but Pumbaa tells Timon that the island gives him the creeps. Timon and Pumbaa run into the Mooks, who kidnap the two friends and take them to a laboratory where they meet Dr. Screwloose. Pumbaa tries to figure out what the clones remind him of until he remembers what happened years ago at a French Café in Paris, France. Screwloose explains that he used Timon's hair to create and entire race of really rude beings, making Pumbaa finally realize that the clones are of Timon. The warthog then wonders why Screwloose wants to clone Timon create a race of rude beings, which makes the scientist tell Timon and Pumbaa about his first date with a girl named Tiffany Taft when he was a teenager, telling them that it went wrong when he was being rude to their waitress, leading to Tiffany to break up with him. He explains to the duo that he created the Mooks so that he can look more polite in comparison to them. Screwloose claims that his experiment did not go well, saying that he didn't take enough genetic experiment from Timon back in Paris and is planning on cloning the meerkat to create a race of Supermooks. Timon confronts Screwloose by telling him that he won't let him use his gene to treat people rudely. Timon frees himself from his trap and tries to escape the lab, but Screwloose sends the Mooks to go after the meerkat. Timon sees his clones following him and cannot escape them. He convinces them that he is their father and asks them to join him, which they do. He makes the Mooks free Pumbaa from his trap, which makes the warthog impressed by his niceness. But then Timon calls his clones "dumb mooks", which makes the Mooks angry and turn against the two again. Timon and Pumbaa then escape the laboratory with Screwloose and the Mooks chasing them. When Timon and Pumbaa get on the lifeboat and leave Mook Island, Screwloose decides to start being nice to other people. He then runs off to have breakfast with Tiffany. Meanwhile, Pumbaa asks Timon if he has ever heard the term, "If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all." Timon says he hasn't and says that the guy who said it is a real mook. Personality and traits The purpose of the Mooks' creation was to make them rude and obnoxious enough to make Screwloose more polite in comparison in order to win back Tiffany. They later team up with Timon as he convinced them that he's their father and they should join him, but when he calls them "dumb mooks" when talking to Pumbaa, they all became angry, and chase the duo back to their lifeboat, where they narrowly escape. They are known for only saying the word "mook". Gallery MI_Mooks1.png Mooks-2.png Mooks-5.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. Category:Main articles